


Upon These Stones

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>150,000 years later, everything Roslin and Adama fought for is about to be tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon These Stones

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was _who said that every wish would be heard and answered?_ from the alt title of a 'A Softer World' comic. #458

"Humans are such fickle creatures." A man of definite accent said, walking along the sidewalk next to his younger more beautiful female counterpart. His eyes darted quickly from one person to the next, the mother pulling her daughter by the hand, the schoolteacher with the backpack and the book in his hand, and the man carrying bright flowers. He quickly studied their appearance and watched their movements as they were oblivious to his own. "With all of their potential, you would think that they would learn from their mistakes time after time after time. Yet, they never seem to quite get to where they need to be. It's such a waste, really."

"I don't know about that." The younger counterpart replied, pushing a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear as they walked side-by-side. He wore a nice navy pinstripe suit while she wore dark green military fatigues, a tribute both to their former lives in which he had been a lawyer, and she had been a soldier. "It's not like they're born with the idea that they're going to be perfect. Things happen. Their lives are changed because of this. They seem content enough… To accept the cycle for what it is, and enjoy the time that they have to do it in. Live their own lives, make their own choices, dictate their own fate."

Her eyes fell on a dark haired woman with olive colored skin, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, sitting on a striped blanket as she bounced her young son on her knee. Watching them for a moment, she completely drowned out the sounds of her counterpart and smiled.

_I remember a young woman like you,_ she thought to herself, ignoring all else as she listened to her partner ramble. All of the sudden, the overwhelming rush of cold grey damp skies and skin deep mud invaded her senses, and she relished the familiar feeling of another world, a long time ago.

"As if fate could be dictated by a mere human…What a completely delusional idea…We could off them in one second for all eternity and no one would ever be the wiser and know the difference. Yet, somehow we manage to want to have them. Like pets," His hands clasped behind his back, he noted the beautiful sun in the sky, the green grass of the park shining against the summer day. He noticed her inattention to their conversation, her eyes staring off in front of her. "You're doing it again."

"Huh? What?" She snapped her attention back to him, and away from the young woman.

"You watch them, wishing you were mortal."

"I do not," she replied back in her own defense, trying to shake off the feelings that rose and fell deep within her chest.

"Every time you and I decide to take a nice walk down here, this happens. After all these years, I don't think I'll ever understand you. Why would you really want to be mortal again anyway? Don't you know what it took for us to get here? How many sacrifices were made so that we could reach our destiny? We were chosen for this. Not just anybody gets to do what we do, you know."

"We died," she replied, her memory taking her back to a familiar pale face in a dark room in the cool depths of space. "End of line, end of story."

"Precisely! We went through death once, thank you very much. I personally wouldn't wish to repeat the experience..."

"No one said anything about you dying, Cooper," she interrupted him, her voice on the border of slightly annoyed and frustrated as she stopped walking to look at him. "And humans are not pets for you to leash and unleash. They're individuals, just like you and me."

"Like we were a long time ago."

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Deciding to hold off on releasing anymore of her annoyance, she continued walking and Cooper followed quietly for a moment, gauging her emotions as they both knew he could without speaking.

"Bit annoyed, are we?" Cooper said.

"You passed the point of being annoying a millennium ago. I'm fairly used to it by now," she replied, sighing. "Even so, every so often you somehow manage to just add another layer of making me want to kill you. If that comes across as annoyed, so be it."

"150,000 years, and you still haven't managed to shed that savage human instinct to rip people to pieces… It's good to know that you haven't let go of some things, Kara."

"I've had enough," Kara said. He just stood there dumbfounded as she walked forward, not expecting him to follow. "Go find someone else to play with, Cooper."

She found herself walking away from Cooper, a smug smile crossing her lips as she knew from standing in proximity to him that she wouldn't be followed. Relishing in the feeling of walking by herself, she felt his sigh and then faded disappearance. For the first time in a long time, she felt alone in her own thoughts and emotions, and it was rather nice change.

\--

  
"Hello, Kara." A familiar female voice called out to her as Kara leaned on the park's chain link fence, looking for the mother and the baby she had just been watching only to find that she couldn't find them. Other mothers passed with their children, and she did little to pay attention to them.

"Caprica," Kara replied, squinting in the daylight that struck her eyes as she turned her head to look at the platinum blonde. Turning away, she said, "Haven't seen you around much lately…"

"I've been busy."

"Right," Kara shook her head in acknowledgement, sighing as her head fell for a second and then she resumed looking out into the park. "Hanging out in the cosmos, huh? Baltar follow you?"

Kara looked her up and down for a moment and then smirked. "Didn't have to ask, did I?"

"As if you really care about Gaius," Caprica looked around pensively, noticing the people that were going about their day before turning her attention to Kara.

"I don't," Kara turns, leaning her elbows against the fence with one leg braced against it, fiddling with the hexagonal dog tags hanging from around her neck between two fingers. "S'not your fault he's a weasel."

"I saw Cooper leaving," Caprica paused for a second to see if her other half would indeed show up unexpectedly at the mention of his name. "You've been leaving him behind a lot lately. That isn't how things work… You know the rules…"

"Rules, I know all about those," Kara scoffed, pushing off the fence to stand up and lean her weight unevenly on one foot as she crossed her arms. "I used to be a soldier, remember? Never managed to follow rules and regulations real well if you hadn't noticed."

"Even so, we can't just come and go as we please, Kara. We're different."

"Cause different certainly about covers it," Kara replied sarcastically as she looked out to the street for a second before pushing her hands into her pockets. "What brings you here anyway? Didn't you have some super secret mission to complete?"

"Gaius and I completed our task," Caprica replied, thinking back to her walk earlier that day with Gaius through the city. All the innocent and guilty faces plagued Caprica's mind as Gaius prattled on about some such nonsense that she really didn't remember now. It didn't matter anyway. They had indeed accomplished what they had set out to do, which was bring humanity to the planet they were currently standing on. "You looked like you could use someone to talk to."

"I had someone once," Kara sighed wistfully. "He drifted into the sun."

"Sam could still be out there, floating among the stars, Kara. That's what really bothers you, doesn't it? You feel like if something had happened that maybe you would have seen him cross over, and after all these years you haven't seen him yet."

"Why are you really here? Are you here to actually try and be supportive, or is this another lecture on rules? Because I've certainly had enough lectures in my time. In fact, I could probably give myself a better one out loud than you could give me," Kara switched topics, not willing to discuss Sam any further.

"Fair enough." A smile crossed Caprica's lips at Kara's sense of humor. "Probably with a few added choices words that even I couldn't think of."

"Probably, yeah," Kara smirked. "Although the thought of the almighty Caprica, thinking of all the dirty words you're not supposed to say? Why, that could be amusing in its own right. There's hope for you yet."

Kara smirked again as she thought back to her life, and looked away. "It's not fair. The Old Man, Roslin, Lee…Everyone got their chance at something wonderful for eternity while we get more and more rules to follow."

"We were chosen long before we were ever born," Caprica said, crossing her arms. "You could have tried to escape it, but in the end, would it really have ended other way? You would have always felt that missing piece that God gave each of us, the piece of our soul that completes our destiny. You would have lost the clarity and understanding to understand God's love and vision for the future."

Turning around, Kara leaned on the fence for the second time, staring out into the park.

"Maybe, but at least I could have had my eternity." Words nearly choked in Kara's throat as small tears curled in the corner of her eyes, and she tried holding them still. Caprica watched her for a second, seeing the struggle in Kara as Kara remained silent.

"The cycle is about to begin," Caprica replied, feeling sympathetic towards Kara while at the same time, acknowledging the bigger picture. Shoving her hands into her jean pockets, Caprica continued. "People that will be the keys to the future of humanity are about to be born. It's an important time in the history of humanity. After all these years, everything Roslin and Adama fought for is about to be tested. There's a good chance that these people won't survive."

"Right," Kara sniffled, the tiny tears in her eyes subsiding as she tried blinking the rest of them away. "Because all of this has happened before and will happen again, right? Heard it so many times I think it's etched on the back of my eyelids."

"We will all be tested. Individually, with others… You will know the end before you even know the beginning. You of all people should recognize the importance of that. There's no time. We have to go, Kara. "

"Lead the way," Kara sighed as she followed Caprica and both of them faded from sight.


End file.
